Hitherto, as the vehicle brake device of this type, a brake control device disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 has been known. In the related-art brake control device, in a state where a pressure increasing linear control valve and a pressure decreasing linear control valve are driven to supply a hydraulic pressure increased by a pressurizing pump so that the hydraulic pressure follows a set target hydraulic pressure for wheel cylinders, if an abnormality such as a leak of a working fluid occurs at any location, the supply of control currents to all electromagnetic control valves is stopped, thereby transmitting a hydraulic pressure generated in the master cylinder to wheel cylinders for front right and left wheels, and transmitting an accumulated hydraulic pressure to wheel cylinders for rear right and left wheels.
Moreover, hitherto, as the brake device of this type, brake systems disclosed in, for example, Patent Literatures 2 and 3 have also been known. In the related-art brake systems, if an abnormality occurs in an electric system, operations of a pressurizing pump, a pressure increasing linear control valve, and a pressure decreasing linear control valve are stopped. Then, a pressure increasing mechanism is operated by a hydraulic pressure in a master cylinder, and a servo pressure is supplied to brake cylinders of front right and left wheels or front and rear brake cylinders at positions diagonal to each other. If a working fluid may be leaking, the operations of the pressurizing pump, the pressure increasing linear control valve, and the pressure decreasing linear control valve are stopped, and an operation of the pressure increasing mechanism is also stopped. In this manner, communication between the front right and left wheels is shut off, and communication between the front and rear wheels is shut off.